Hopeless Love
by xXTheReaperAngelXx
Summary: This is a modern day fic. Also a request for Hikari'sLight. What happens when new girl Hikari catches the atention of many of the senior boys? What if they make a bet? And just who will win? Sasukexoc
1. Character Info

Heres the character info for **Hopless Love**

Name: Hikari Aino

Age:16

Grade:11th

Personality:sweet, kind, caring, innocent, a little shy(around her crush),nice, sometime lonely and friendly.

Looks:black hair front hair is like Hinata but a little longer. Her hair is to her mid back and wears blue ribbons on both sides of her hair, wide, brown eyes and very pale skin. She has an hourglass figure. Her height is 4'9 and is very lightweight

Outfit:Changes often

Likes:Looking at the night sky and helping others

Dislikes:fan boys,perverts,bulling her friends, disrespect, scary things,people who hurt her friends,thunder and being alone.

Name: Sarah Yamazaki

Age:17

Grade:11th

Personality: Happy, kind, loving, out going, loud, not afriad to be herself, quite around her crush, and easy to like

Looks:Long blue-black hair that goes down past her butt when its down dark onyx eys a shade lighter than Sasukes. When she wears her hair in pig-tails it reaches the top of her butt and her bangs hang losely at the sides of her face and across her forehead. She has a modle like figure but hides it. She is 5'3.

Likes: Books, music, drawing, animals, and lollipops

Dislikes: Fan boys/girls, snotty people, people with an attitude, jerks, and people that threaten her and her freinds.

Name: Masahito (Maya) Yamazaki

Age:18

Grade:12th

Personality: Quite, observent, friendly, charming, sweet, and kind. Also protective around his younger sister.

Looks: Long black hair to his middle of his back. He has bright green eyes that look almost glowing. Sarah and Masahito look alot alike. He is 6'2

Likes:Music, playing his guitar, and cloud gazing

Dislikes: Guys that hit on his sister, people who hurt Sarah, egotistical people, and fan girls.


	2. New girl

Okay so this is, of course, a Sasuke Uchiha story. This is a request for Hikari'sLight. Please enjoy

Oh and if you read my story **A Phantom From The Past** i will update asap!

Chapter 1: New Girl

* * *

><p>I walked to my first period class slowly. There was no doubt about it. I was insanely nervous. When I reached the light wooden door of room C08, I was shaking. I took in a deep breath to help settle my nerves. I placed my hand on the cool metal door nob. It felt good against my sweaty palm. I slowly turned the nob and crept the door open. When I opened it, i was mett with 20 or so pair of eyes. The brown haired teacher look up at me from his desk at the front of the room. He smilled brightly at me. Rising from his desk, he made his way to wear i stood at the door.<p>

"You must be the new student i was informed of. Well hello. I will be your english teacher, Iruka-sensei." He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I lightly gripped his hand, softly shaking it. "Please take a seat next to Miss Yamazaki. Sarah will you please raise your hand?" Iruka asked the girl. A girl with long blue-black hair pulled into two tight pigtails rised her hand in the air. I blushed softly and made my way to my seat.

When I sat down, Sarah smilled brightly at me. "Hello. I'm Yamazaki Sarah. It's nice to meet you." She whispered softly. It was then that i relized she had a razzberry blow pop in her hand. "H-Hello. I'm Aino Hikari." I stuttered out shyly, a blush blosoming across my pale cheeks. Sarah flashed a soft smile.

"So what classes do you have?" I pulled out my folded up scheduel from my pocket. She unfolded the slip of paper and quickly scand over it. A grin spread across her flawless face. "Well you and I share alot of the same classes. I don't have second period with you but i'll show you were it is." She said before turning her attention back to Iruka.

~Bell Rings~

I gathered my things and waited for Sarah to get her things together. She swung her bag over her shoulder and stood up stright. "You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah just let me do one more thing.."She trailed of. Suddenly, she whiped out another lollipop, this one watermellon. A soft giggle slipped from my lips. I noticed a rosy bush rise to her porclien pale skin and she tilted her head slightly. The splash of red and the way she tilted her head made her look sexyily inoccent.

"I'm sorry. I just love lollipops." She giggled as she unrapped the candy in her hand. We walked out the door and headed down the hall.

When we arived, I relized that we were on the top floor. I turned to Sarah with a quizzical exspreshion on my face. "Sarah? Isn't this the senior floor?" She laughted at the exspersion on my face. "Yeah." She nodded. "You have a mixed class this pireod with some seniors."

She spoke like it was no big deal. I must have looked pretty scared because Sarah looked at me worridly. "Hey, are you okay?" She said, rsting a hand on my shoulder. "Y-Yeah j-just a little scared." "Hey don't worry. My brother has the same class with you, I'll ask him to help you." I let out a breath of relife.

We walked the rest of they way to room D10. I walked up to the teacher with Sarah by my side. "Hello are you Kakashi-sensei?" I asked in a quite voice. He nodded lazily. "You must be my newest pupil. Please find a seat before class begins." He said it with really no care at all. He glanced at Sarah. "Hello Sarah." He said to her. "Goodmorrning Ojisan." Sarah smiled brightly at him. Wait, Ojisan? "He's your uncle?" I whispered to her in suprise.

She nodded and walked off to the back of the room were a young man sat. He had long black hair that flowed down his back. He had striking bright green eyes and beautiful pale skin. I felt a deep blush stain my checks. I squeaked when i felt something jab my side. I looked up at Sarah. "Don't think about it, hun. Thats my brother." Now that i thought about it, the two really did look alike. Sarah walked up to her brother, flashing him a bright smile. "Goodmorrning Oneesan!"She said cherrily. He smilled softly.

"How are you imoutosan?" His voice was deep and rich but very soft. "I'm great! Hey this is my new friend Hikari Aino. Would it be alright if she sat with you? I don't want any of the guys giving her a hard time." He nodded and moved over so i could take my seat. I turned to Sarahs brother. "Hello. I-i dont mean to be rude but, w-what's your name?" I whispered, a crimson blush rose to my face. "Oh no it's okay. I'm Yamazaki Masahito but I prefur Maya instead." Maya said, a blush of his on rising to his cheeks.

Next to me, I heard Sarah take in a sharp breath of air. I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed her frozen in place, stairing at the front of the room. I followed her eyes and noticed a guy with crimson red hair standing at the front of the room. The hood of his jacket was pulled over his head and earbuds were stuffed in his ears.

The man had aquamarine colored eyes and a small tattoo of the kanji for love on his foreheand. "Imoutosan? Hey sis?" Maya said from his place beside me. Sarah seemed to snap out of it. She blinked and glanced over at us. Slowly, a bright blush scittered across her face. "S-sorry. I h-have to go." She stuttered before popping the sucker back into her mouth and hurrying off without glancing back.

I looked over at the red head to see him stairing after her. I looked at Maya. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing at said red head. "Oh that's Gaara. Sarah...She's liked him scince i can remember. They use to play together when they were kids but he moved in 4th grade and it killed them. About a year ago they came back but he just wasn't the same. Sarah cried for days because he didn't come see her or even say a word to her. She still loves him but i hate his fucking soul."Maya spit out the last part with a thick layer of venom coating every word.

I could tell he was very protective of his imoutosan. He just sighed and shook his head. I staried at the red haired heartbreaker until he suddenly turned and glared at me. I squeeked in suprised and looked down at my desk.

~Third Person POV~

Gaara glared at the woman that had been stairing. He had heared everything that had been spoken between the pair at the back table. He felt the glare of Maya on his face. He turned his attention to Maya. 'Why'd you do it, Gaara? You know how she felt.' Maya thought to himself. A growl slipped from between Mayas lips. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned back around, glaring at the chalk boared at the front of the room.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks! I know its not good but it will get better i promise! Please review. Tell me what you think Hikari'sLight!<p>

Reminder: **A PHANTOM FROM THE PAST WILL SOON BE UPDATED!**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

Hia guys! So heres chapter number 2. Im sorry if the first one was bad . ill fix it. Please R&R!

**A Phantom From The Past Will Be Updated Very Soon!**

Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

~Third Person POV~

Hikari sighed softly, poking at the lunch on her tray. Sarah sat to her left, twereling her hair between her fingers while she ate her ice cream. Hikari's eyes wondered about the lunch room. Her eyes wondered over to a crowd of fan girls surounding a long table. Hikari rolled her eyes at them but she was still very courious about the crowd. "Hey Sarah? Who's table is that?" Hikari whispered to the girl beside her.

"Huh? Oh that table? Sasuke Uchiha sits there with his friends. Lets just say he's a tap it then trash it kinda guy." Sarah said, licking her ice cream cone. Hikari's brows knitted together. "Tap it then trash it? What does that mean?" Sarah smilled. 'Hikari's so inoccent, it's adorable.' Sarah thougt. "Just stay away from him. He's bad news." She said, glancing over at the table.

Hikari sighed softly. 'Is that Sasuke boy really that bad?' She wondered to herself. Hikari was about to ask when a guy with his hair pulled into a high pony tail sat down beside Sarah. "Sup hotstuff?" He said in a deep lazy voice. "Hey Shika. I'd like to introduce you to Hikari. Todays her first day." Sarah said, a soft smile gracing her lips. The guy, Shikamaru, nodded to Hikari. Blushing softly, Hikari looked down at the table.

"So what brings you here to our lovely table?" Sarah asked Shika.

Hikari drowned out their coversation and found herself stairing at the devishly handsome Uchiha. 'His hair resembles a ducks butt.' Hikari giggled to herself. While sceming over the table, she noticed the red haired man from earlier. Hikari flinched when his glare landed on her, quickly looking away. That man absolutly scared her. When she felt his fiery gaze leave her, she glanced back at the table. Her eyes managed to find the ravened haired boy again.

Hikari glanced over to Sarah to find the girl leaning against Shikamaru, dozing off. She giggled when she noticed the sucker hanging out of her mouth.

Suddenly feeling like the whole school was looking her way, Hikari looked back to the table to find all of the boys stairing at her. The sexy smirk plastered in the Uchihas face caused Hikari's heart to stutter slightly. She turned her face away, it stained red from embarassment. "Don't bother with them."

Hikari let out a loud squeak when Maya sudenly apeared beside her. He smirked at the shy girl before him. He glanced over to his sister asleep against the man. His face softened and a warm smile slipped onto his face.

~After Lunch~Hikari's P.O.V~

I hurried to my locker, trieing to hurry so to make it to my class on time. I tripped over my own feet, dropping my things all over the hall. I sighed heavily and began picking up my things. "Need some help?" A deep, velvety voice said. A shiver ran down my spine, my face flushing red. I looked up into the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. "S-sure." I stuttered, fluhing crimson. I noticed his smirk grow larger.

He picked up my biender and handed it to me, his fingers softly brushing mine. I felt an electric shock pass through me. "What class do you have?" I blinked a few times trying to register what he just asked. 'Class? OH! What class DID I have?' I scrambled to find my schedual. "U-um I h-have A-asuma." I said nervously. "I aswell. Follow me. I'll walk with you." Sasuke said, turning on his heel walking down the hall. I followed behind him, keeping my head down.

When we entered the classroom, the bell had already rung. After being introduced to the class, Asuma asigned my seat. "Please take a seat next to Sasuke." A blush fought its way onto my cheeks at the smirk Sasuke flashed at me. I sat down in my chair softly sitting my things on my desk.

~After School~

I sat on the front stoop of the school entrance, kicking my legs back and forth. I was waiting for Sarahcome out. "Hey Hikari. Watcha doing out here?" I glanced up to see Maya standing infront of me. I smiled. "I'm waiting on your sister" I answered simply. He nodded, hopping up to sit beside me. "HIKARI!" I heard someone yell. I looked around, spoting a man with pale purple eyes and long black hair. "C-c-can I h-help yo-ou?" I blushed softly. "You wanna go out sometime?" Neji, I believe thats his name, asked. I blushed a soft pink. "N-no thank y-you." I declined. He frowned deeply before nodding and walking away.

"What was that about?" I jerked around to find Sarah standing behind me. I smiled at her and just shook my head.


End file.
